


I Want Everything

by syriala



Series: Teen Wolf Drabble Collection [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “I wish we could stay like this forever,” Derek mumbled into Peter’s chest, utterly content after their vigorous round of sex but as soon as he realized what he had said, he stiffened.Peter’s arm, which was still slung around him and keeping Derek close, tightened around his shoulders.Derek knew he had fucked up.





	I Want Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> The prompt for this was "I wish we could stay like this forever." and it got slightly more angsty than I had intended, but the fluff is still there, somewhere at the end.

It tumbled out when they were still laying in bed together.

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Derek mumbled into Peter’s chest, utterly content after their vigorous round of sex but as soon as he realized what he had said, he stiffened.

Peter’s arm, which was still slung around him and keeping Derek close, tightened around his shoulders.

Derek knew he had fucked up.

He had seen his uncle flirt with people all his life, and it always ended the same. Peter flirted until he got the person of his interest into bed, and then that was it. He usually cut all contact with them after he got what he wanted, and it was the one reason Derek had never taken Peter up on his flirting.

Derek had wanted Peter since the moment he started to get interested in sex, but he wanted _everything_ and not just a quick fuck, so he had kept Peter at a distance, never allowing himself to cross that particular line.

But then Peter came back from the dead and there was only so much Derek could take.

He had killed Peter, would have to live with the feeling of tearing his throat forever, but suddenly he was there again, alive and warm, and so much more like the uncle he knew from before the fire and Derek was suddenly helpless against Peter’s advances.

Derek had tried to tell himself he could live with just one night, but apparently, he had been lying to himself.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and pushed away from Peter, who still hadn’t said a word. “I know this is not like that.”

Peter looked glorious, naked and still a little sweaty, marked with Derek’s come and so deliciously smelling like _them_ and Derek had to look away.

He would never see Peter like this again, after all.

“Derek,” Peter started, and Derek quickly got out of bed.

They were in Peter’s apartment, so at least Derek could flee from here, and wouldn’t be reminded of Peter in his bed all the time.

“I’ll go now,” he muttered, searching for his underwear before he remembered that they had lost their clothes somewhere in the living-room, or maybe on their way to the bedroom.

“Derek,” Peter said again, and this time his voice was sharper, insistent, and Derek looked back at him.

Peter had pushed himself up on his elbows, tracking Derek’s frantic march around the room, sheet pooled in his lap, and Derek swallowed hard.

His uncle was gorgeous.

Derek stared at him, eyebrow raised when Peter didn’t immediately continue and was surprised when Peter lifted the corner of the sheet.

“Come back to bed,” he quietly said, holding Derek’s gaze and freezing him in place.

“I can’t,” Derek whispered, and he hated himself a little bit for this, that he just couldn’t take what Peter was offering, but it already hurt so much to know that he wouldn’t get to have this again.

It hurt too much to prolong his suffering any longer.

“Why not?” Peter asked, and Derek expected him to joke, but his voice stayed earnest. “Do you regret this?”

There was just the hint of emotion on Peter’s face, before he put his mask back into place, and Derek wasn’t quick enough to read it, but it probably didn’t matter anyway.

“No,” Derek told him, still keeping his distance and not taking Peter up on his offer. “But I can’t do this, knowing this one night is all I get. I shouldn’t have gotten into bed with you to begin with,” he said and rubbed a hand over his face.

He was tired, and this was everything he wanted and couldn’t have.

“Why do you only get this one night?” Peter asked and there was confusion written clearly all over his face.

“Peter, it’s you,” Derek said and now Peter looked hurt, so Derek quickly went on. “You don’t do serious. You never have,” he explained, thinking back to the various, rapidly changing bedpartners Peter had brought home over the years.

“Because it was never with you,” Peter said and finally sat up all the way. “I was never serious about anyone, because they weren’t you. You are the only one I ever wanted anything long-term with, but you never indicated that you wanted that.”

“I didn’t know that,” Derek gave back. “I only saw the strung of people you fucked and never had anything more with and I wanted more, so much more than just one night of sex.”

“I want everything with you,” Peter said and he seemed so earnest that hope bloomed up in Derek.

“You…want a relationship with me?” Derek asked haltingly, somehow still waiting for the other shoe to drop and for Peter to kick him out.

“Derek, I love you. I always thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.”

Derek was walking up to the bed like he was being pulled there, unable to help himself and he looked down at his uncle.

“I love you,” Derek said and leaned down to kiss Peter, sweet and soft before he pushed him down again.

He crawled under the sheet Peter obligingly lifted for him again and curled up close, returning to his position from before.

Peter nuzzled his head, kissing his hair and pulling him close as Derek soaked in the warmth Peter gave off and peppered Peter’s chest with kisses, idly stroking his hand up and down.

“So, can we stay like this forever?” Derek dared to ask, certain that there was no need to fear Peter’s response again and Peter chuckled.

It slightly jostled Derek’s head but he could also hear the sound in Peter’s chest and he was sure he would get addicted to this quickly.

“We can stay like this forever,” Peter promised and tightened his hold on Derek, practically smushing him to his chest and pulling him closer, so that Derek was more draped over Peter than curled into his side.

“I thought I would never have this with you,” Derek sighed and went boneless against Peter, happy and content.

There was a low rumble in Peter’s chest, letting Derek know that he was just as happy and content as Derek was, and the kisses to his head never really stopped.

Derek quickly feel asleep to Peter’s heartbeat, surrounded by their combined scent and being slathered with affection. He had never slept better.  


End file.
